wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lego Batman Movie
The Lego Batman Movie is a 2017 3D computer-animated superhero comedy film, directed by Chris McKay, written by Seth Grahame-Smith, Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Jared Stern and John Whittington, with Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, the writers and directors of The Lego Movie, serving as its producers. The film, an international co-production of the United States, Australia and Denmark, is a spin-off installment of The Lego Movie, with its story focusing on the DC Comics character Batman as he attempts to overcome his greatest fear to stop the Joker's latest plan. While Will Arnett reprises his role as Batman for the film, the other major characters were voiced by Zach Galifianakis, Michael Cera, Rosario Dawson and Ralph Fiennes. The Lego Batman Movie is both the third feature film to be produced by Warner Animation Group and the second to be based on Lego properties. The Lego Batman Movie premiered in Dublin, Ireland on January 29, 2017, and was released in the United States on February 10, 2017. Internationally, the film was released in 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D. The film received positive reviews and has grossed $275 million worldwide. Plot Three years after saving the Lego Universe with Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle, Batman continues fighting crime in Gotham City. During a mission to prevent the Joker from destroying the city, Batman hurts his arch-rival's feelings by telling him he is not as important in his life as he thinks he is, leading Joker to seek the ultimate revenge on him. The following day, Batman attends the city's winter gala as his alter ego Bruce Wayne to celebrate the retirement of Commissioner Gordon and the ascension of his daughter Barbara as the Gotham City Police Department's new police commissioner, but is infuriated when she announces her plans to restructure the city's police to function without the need of Batman. The Joker crashes the party with the rest of Gotham City's villains, but has all of them surrender to the police. Despite realizing that this makes him no longer relevant to the city's safety, Batman suspects his arch-rival is up to something and decides to stop him by banishing him into the Phantom Zone, a prison for some of the most dangerous villains in the Lego multiverse. As he plots to steal Superman's Phantom Zone Projector, Alfred intervenes and advises him to take charge of Dick Grayson, whom Bruce had unwittingly adopted as his ward during the gala, to which he eventually agrees and fosters Dick as Robin. The pair manage to recover the Projector from the Fortress of Solitude, before breaking into Arkham Asylum and using it on the Joker. Annoyed at his recklessness and suspecting that Joker wanted this to happen, Barbara locks up Batman and Robin. While the Projector is being seized as evidence, Harley Quinn steals it back and uses it to free the Joker as she did not surrender to the police as part of the Joker's plan. Afterwards, Joker unleashes the villains trapped within the Phantom Zone to cause havoc upon Gotham including Lord Voldemort, King Kong, Sauron, the Wicked Witch of the West, Medusa, Agent Smith and his clones, the Daleks, the Gremlins, and the Kraken. Realizing that the city does still need him, Barbara releases Batman and Robin and reluctantly teams up with them to stop the Joker, with the team joined by Alfred. Batman soon finds himself able to trust and rely on the others, allowing them to defeat Sauron, but upon reaching Wayne Island, he prevents the team from joining him in action, out of fear of losing them like his parents; he confronts Joker alone. Believing Batman to be incapable of change, Joker zaps him to the Phantom Zone, before stealing the Batcave's stash of confiscated bombs and heading for the city's Energy Facility. Arriving in the Phantom Zone, Batman witnesses the harm his selfishness has caused to everyone, and slowly accepts his greatest fear when Robin, Barbara and Alfred decide to come to his aid. Making a deal with the Phantom Zone's gatekeeper, Phyllis, to bring back all the villains in exchange for returning to Gotham City, Batman arrives to save the trio and apologizes, requesting their help to save the day. With Joker planning to detonate the bombs beneath the Energy Facility, causing the plates beneath Gotham to come apart and drop the city into the infinite abyss, Batman turns Barbara into Batgirl, and alongside Alfred and Robin, team up with Gotham's other villains, who felt neglected by Joker, allowing them to successfully send the escaped villains back to the Phantom Zone. However, Batman fails to stop the bombs from detonating, causing the city to split apart. Batman reluctantly convinces Joker that he is the reason for being the hero he is, and working together alongside Batman's friends, the villains, and the city's inhabitants, chain link themselves together, reconnecting the city's plates. With the city saved, Batman prepares to be taken back into the Phantom Zone to fulfill his bargain, only to be rejected by Phyllis, who chooses to let him remain after seeing how much he had changed in order to save everyone. Batman allows Joker and the rest of his rogues gallery to temporarily escape, with the confidence that whenever they return, they will be no match for the combined team of himself, Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred. Cast *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Zach Galifianakis as the Joker *Michael Cera as Dick Grayson / Robin *Rosario Dawson as Barbara Gordon / Batgirl *Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth *Jenny Slate as Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Siri as Batcomputer (referred to as "Puter" in the film) *Héctor Elizondo as Commissioner James Gordon *Lauren White as Chief O'Hara, Medusa *Mariah Carey as Mayor McCaskill *Eddie Izzard as Lord Voldemort *Seth Green as King Kong *Jemaine Clement as Sauron *Billy Dee Williams as Two-Face *Riki Lindhome as Poison Ivy, Wicked Witch of the West *Conan O'Brien as the Riddler *Jason Mantzoukas as Scarecrow *Zoë Kravitz as Catwoman *Kate Micucci as Clayface *Doug Benson as Bane *David Burrows as Anchorman Phil, Mr. Freeze *Matt Villa as Killer Croc *Laura Kightlinger as Reporter Pippa, Orca *Todd Hansen as Captain Dale *Chris McKay as Pilot Bill *Richard Cheese as Himself (archive recording) *Channing Tatum as Superman *Ellie Kemper as Phyllis *Jonah Hill as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern *Adam DeVine as The Flash *Brent Musburger as Reporter #1 *Ralph Garman as Reporter #2 *Chris Hardwick as Reporter #3 Category:Theatrical movies